I'm Back
by BlackKnightMoon
Summary: She is a small town girl who went to the big apple for college. For four years she never looked back. Didn't even go home for the holidays, but now she has her Bachelor Degree and has no idea what to do with her life now. So, she is going back to the past to find her future.
1. I'm Back: Prologue

I'm Back

Prologue:

Time doesn't stop. Not through earth shattering moments or the heart breaking ones. Time continues and things change. People change, but this place. It seems like it never changes.

The corner stores haven't change not even in the slightest. I am pretty sure the Mrs. Daisy still works at the bakery down the street past the lawn care store. Even as I now walk down the familiar beach it has still changed. Even if the logs still have the same hairy green moss and the small bays to the left hiding just underneath the cliff.

It has changed in a way that no one really thinks of. This isn't the sand I walked as a little girl growning up. The ocean waves have pulled the small grains away and brought new ones from the depth of the ocean. Even the small criters I use to run from or chase after have changed.

Four years have passed. I do not mind the change that has gone along in my small home town. The only thing I am worried about is the guy I left here four years ago.

I am worried on how he changed. My father told me rumors...stories about how he went back to the old days. How he no longer works and is always covered in blood and brusies and the worst of all. He always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	2. I'm Back: Chapter One

I'm Back

Chapter One: I'm Coming Home

Riley Janey Harper:

This is it. I am back where I started. I am back in this small town with tons of memories coming back to me, like a rushing tidal wave. I had an amazing childhood filled with the best people I could ever imagine. Of course in my house it was just me and my parents, but La Push is my family. Everyone in it helps everyone out.

Once when I was little my mother and father couldn't pay the electricity bill. The next door neighbors-the Jones'-ran an extension cord from her house to ours. I was only five. I didn't understand how nice that was, or why my parents were crying all night. This neighborhood...no this community is my home.

The reason I left was because of my mom. It was all she ever wanted for me. So, I worked hard and got a full ride to the biggest city I could think of. Little did I know is that she wanted me to leave, so she could leave. Not even two weeks into my very first semester at NYU my father called me to tell me that my mother-the woman who gave me life-picked up all of her stuff and left. She didn't even leave a note.

I offered to come back so my father wouldn't be lonely, but he insisted that I stay. He said that I worked way too hard to get into NYU on a full scholarship to throw it all away to go to a community college.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me until you find a job?" My dad asks.

I walk down the small hallway that opens into the equally small living room. I give my dad a smile as he glances around the small one bedroom halfway house. All of my furniture fits perfectly in this house.

"Dad, I am only down the street. Besides I have been on my own for a few years now." I say with a smile.

He lets out a sigh. "I know but having you so close, but not across the hall is...weird." He says as he scratches the back of his head.

I walk over and give him a long hard hug. My father has not only been the only constant in my life, but he is also my hero. My mother might have been the one to show up more in my life as a child, but my father didn't turn his back on me as soon as I left to face the big bad world.

He squeezes me back with equal force. I bury my head into the crook of his neck and breath in his scent. We don't break apart until his phone begins to ring. I hear him grumble and grunt as he lets me go and walks over to the vintage rough light blue iron in table.

"Harper." My father says through his phone.

In the matter of seconds my father's body stiffens and deep wrinkles take place on his forehead. He listens for a couple more things before he mutters somethings I can't really hear and then ends the call. He turns and faces me a look of regret crosses his face.

I cock my head to the side. "The restaurant?" I guess.

He nods glumly. "I am sorry. I know that we had dinner plans, but one of the chefs called in sick and the other one is on vacation." He explains.

I shake my head. "It is alright dad, I am a little tired anyways."

"We will catch up soon I promise." My father says as he digs his keys out of his pocket. "I will catch you later, sweetheart." He says and pecks my forehead and walks out the door.

"Lock the door!" He yells from the outside.

I giggle and shake my head. I walk over and lock the dead bolt along with the bottom lock. I walk over to my little love seat and fallon the soft cushions. My small body sinks into the couch and I stare at my blank TV surrounded by bookshelves that is barely filled.

I don't bother with the TV or my laptop since I won't have cable or WiFi for another couple of days. I look over to my phone. I click the home button. No messages. The time show just half an hour past five. I sigh and lean my head back. I am 21 and home alone on a Friday night. I suddenly sit up. There was this one bar me and my friends use to try to sneak in when we were underage. Maybe I will run into them...hopefully they will remember me.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hello my fellow readerwriters/humans! Here is the first official chapter of my story. The chapters will be short, but will eventually get lengthier. Thanks for giving my story a shot!_


	3. I'm Back: Chapter Two

I'm Back

Chapter Two: Cool Kids

Riley Janey Harper:

It doesn't take me very long to get ready, since my options were next to nothing. I haven't bothered unpacking everything. Just a few nice outfits, pajamas, and the other necessities. The bar itself is nothing special. Just an old wooden dance floor and a handful of red bar stools. I could go in exactly what I was wearing before-light jeans and a hoodie-and fit in perfectly, but for some reason I felt like I had to look nice.

Giddiness fills my stomach as I apply on my light lipstick. I felt like I was reliving my first day of senior year. For me that was my biggest change. I finally lost my chubby cheeks and braces. I finally tamed my wavy hair, and found the invention of acne cream and make-up. But four years later I didn't change too much physically, but mentally...yes. I have confidence and I feel smarter.

I run my fingers through my hair giving is a messy wave look. I smile at my reflection. My large brown eyes narrow a little and my thin lips show my white straight teeth. I pull down my tight v-neck purple shirt to cover the black belt I am wearing along with my fake leather black skinnies. My deep red heels pushing me up about three inches, making me the standard five foot five.

I grab my keys and my phone. I walk slowly, but surely down my short hallway trying to get use to the heels again. Last time I wore these were my last banquet at NYU. I unlock the door and walk out then lock it behind me.

I strut to my car, because lets face it. No one can just walk in high heels. I once reach my car and climb in. My ride to the bar ends quickly. It is just on the outskirts of town. Just like I thought, it was crawling with town people, young and old.

I park a little down the street and lock my doors behind me. I walk over and nod at the bouncer and quickly flash my license at him. He gives me a nod and a large grin grows across my face. Finally, I don't get the annoyed eye glare and the stern and threatening threats if I don't leave. I walk in and breath in the smokey air and my eyes slowly adjust to the dim light while my ears take in the loud live band.

I look around to see lonely men and women nursing little glasses of whiskey and other alcohol drinks. A large crowd holds up the dance floor as the grind and thrust on each other. Towards the corner of the bars I see groups of young people laughing and drinking.

"Riles? Riley Harper?" A voice yells.

I turn slightly wobbling on my heels as I face a familiar face. Is that Emily? I squint through the thick fog at this pretty face in front of me. She blinks a couple of times and her happy smile slowly begins to fade.

"It's Emily...you remember me don't you? I went with you to all of the boys games?" She says and cocks her head.

A smile grows across my face. "Emily!" I yell over the music.

Her smile renews itself. Her long smooth arms pull me in for a bone crushing hug. I hug her back, but not with as much intensity. She pulls me back and holds me by my shoulders. She looks me up and down and grins.

"College has treated you well, Riles! When did you even get back into town?" She yells over the music.

"You look good to, Em! And I started moving back in last week. Tonight is my first official night here." I explain.

"So you are back for good?" She asks.

I shrug. "For now, I guess."

Her eyebrows scrunch together, not happy with my answer but goes back smiling. "The guys are going so glad that you are back!"

As soon as she says those words my stomach begins to knot up. All of a sudden I didn't want to see my old high school friends. But isn't that why I came here? Before I could even think of backing out Emily warps her long narrow fingers around my wrist and pulls me through the thick crowd.

We weave through the crowd and we stop at a round booth that is stuffed into the dark corner. The booth is stuffed and surrounded with huge burly men with a few feminine girls under their arms. Everyone there suddenly turns and looks at us. A guy on the end stands up, stretching to his full height. I almost have to crane my neck back to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, guys!" She says happily. "You all remember Riley? Riley Harper?" She says.

I hear a few murmurs through the small crowd.

"Does Paul know that she is back?" A voice speaks, but I couldn't place a face to it.

"Jared!" Emily snaps.

"What?" He says and I finally locate a face. "She left him, when he needed her. Because of her his rage has has eaten him to the point he can't...be him." Jared says his last couple of words carefully.

"Jared, you know what happened." Emily says lowly.

"What are you all talking about?" I ask.

As if everyone remembered that I was standing right there they all shut up. Everyone turns to look at and they all judge me silently. I fidget from foot to foot.

"Oh come one guys...she didn't know what was going on. She just felt alone and iced out." Emily defends.

I look back and forth between Emily and the group. Confusion sets in me as I open and close my mouth not knowing what to say.

A few more murmurs echo around the small space. "Come on! Somebody get the poor girl a drink!"

Loud laughter takes over the small group and just like that the thick tension evaporates, but my confusion and curiosity doesn't.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Hello again my fellow readerwriters/humans. Fancy meeting you here! Thank you for the follows/favorites/reviews! I do have some what of important information. Everyone is above 21 except for Brady and Collin. Can't wait to read what you think! :)_


	4. I'm Back: Chapter Three

I'm Back

Chapter Three: Thnks fr th Mmrs

Riley Janey Harper:

I can't get that night out of my head. Ever since Jared and Emily brought it up three days ago. It haunts me now and then, but now it is all I can think of. Like before the guilt is back...slowly eating away at me. The only difference is that I am stronger than I was four years ago. I won't go back to that Riley.

_"Riley? Is that you?" My father calls out as I walk through my front door._

_I shut the door and lock the dead bolt. I walk through the little entry way that pours out into the living room. My dad is sprawled out across out light cotton blue couch, with his white chef jacket still on along with his black slacks. His feet are still covered with old white socks. There is even a little whole where his big toe is._

_"Yeah, dad. It is." I say._

_He looks away from the tv, his big dark brown eyes judging me. I hug my arms together under his stare. He slowly sits up and reaches over to mute the TV._

_"I thought you were going to go to the beach with Paul and the other guys after school. To celebrate you all last day of senior year." My dad asks._

_I shrug and sit on the lounge chair. "Yeah I did to..." I say quietly._

_My dad cocks his head to the side. "What happened?" He asks._

_I shrug again. "I don't know. I waited by the basketball court-where we normally meet-for an hour. They didn't show, call, or text." I explain sadly._

_"Maybe some wires go crossed. Paul wouldn't do that to you. Neither would the other kids. You should go check the beach, maybe they thought they were suppose to meet you there." My dad tried to defend._

_I shake my head, my hair falling in front of my face. I push it back messily._

_"They have been canceling on me a lot lately. But they would still hang out or do something." I explain._

_"How do you know?" He asks._

_"They talk about it during lunch. They don't even try to talk to me anymore." I tell him._

_My dad finally sits up and turns to me. His face suddenly serious. "Riley, nothing is going to be given to you. If you want answers, you have to ask questions, if you want something, you have to work at it. Life isn't just free hand outs." My dad explains._

_"So I should go see what's up with them?" I ask._

_My dad sighs and leans back. "If you want answers, then yes."_

_I smile and begin to stand up. I turn to walk down the small hallway._

_"Riley!" My dad calls after me._

_I turn back around just a little. "Yeah?" I ask._

_"Be careful of what questions you ask. You won't always get the answers you want." My dad says._

_I nod and leave the house._

I get ripped from the memory as a sharp knock resounds around my small home. I grab my keys and wallet. I check the peep-hole first to see who it is, and just like I expected, it was my dad. I unlock all the locks and greet my dad with a huge hug.

He takes a step back not expecting the huge impact. He hugs me back with just as much strength. I pull back and give him a smile.

"You ready for dinner?" I ask.

He nods. "What is with all the excitement. The only other place to get good food, besides my restaurant is Betsy's Diner." He says as we make our way to the old pick up truck.

"I know. I am just really glad that we get to do this, and finally be able to catch up. Plus in all honesty I really need the distraction." I say the last part quietly.

He start the pick up and it roars to life. I let my dad take in my words as he goes down the street. I feel his hand close over mine, stopping me from picking at my jeans.

"Will it happen again?" He asks.

I clinch my fists together and shake my head. "No, I promise. I am stronger."

He nods and doesn't say anything. I look out the window and remove my hand from my father's. I look out the window and my mind goes back to the memory.

_I get to the parking lot of the beach, and no car is in sight. The nerves in the pit of stomach being to unknot and the lump in the my throat begins to shrink. Maybe they just forgot and got held up. They could be still waiting at the school!_

_I pull out my phone and scroll to the Ps. I am getting ready when a scream catches my attention._

_"PAUL!" It is a girly squeal full of flirt._

_I walk quickly to the entrance of the beach. Not even fifty feet away from me is Paul with a blond thrown over his shoulder. Hurt tears at my heart while I look around for the rest of the group. My eyes finally land on Jacob, Embry, Jared, and some of the other girls._

_I take a step forward. Why don't they want me here? If they don't want to be friends with me anymore, they should at least look me in the eyes and tell me that. Suddenly that hurt turns into rage. I clinch my fists together and stomp across the beach, not caring that sand is slowly sinking into my sneakers. I get halfway to Paul and the blond when someone steps in front of me._

_"Riley, what are you doing here?"_

_I look up to see Embry and Jared standing in front of me. Like Paul they have hit their growth spurt and spent most of their time at the gym._

_"I thought we were suppose to hang out today." I say with some confidence._

_I hear a sigh and I look over at Embry, he has always had a soft spot for me. He immediately looks away from me. I try to catch Jared eyes, but he looks away to, which forces me to look at the stranger._

_I stare at him and this nagging feeling keeps telling me that I know him. But how..._

_"Riley...you need to leave. You can't hang out with use anymore." He says._

_All of a sudden his voice jogs my memory. Sam. He was the captain of the football team and was dating Emily. He graduated a couple of years ago. I look him square in the eye and put my hands on my hips._

_"Why not? Why can't I hang out with you guys all of a sudden?" I ask._

_Sam opens his mouth to answer, but I but in before he could say anything._

_"No, I want to hear it from, Paul!" I say in a bitchy voice._

_"You can't see him, Riley. Now go home!" He demands._

_I dig my heels into the soft sand my anger spiking as each piece of my heart breaks. I move my upper body to look around Embry and I scream Paul's name. His head jerks automatically over to me. He nearly drops the blond and she shrieks in terror. As hard as I can I push myself from my spot and I run past Embry. I skid to a stop when I reach Paul._

_"We need to talk."_

"Riley...Riles!" I feel a hand shake me.

I blink and look over to my dad. His face is wrinkled with concern. I give him a smile and pat his knee.

"I'm okay...I'm sorry. I was just really spaced out." I explain.

He nods and we both climb out of the old truck. Like the gentleman my father was he opened the door for me and a couple of women who were coming out of the restaurant. I couldn't help but notice my father following their every move. I wanted to throw up and call him out on it, but I thought it would be best not to.

A pretty red-head greeted us at the host stand and sat us at the booth in the corner of the restaurant. Just as we sat down a guy with glasses comes and takes our drink order. Once he gets what we want he ushers off. My father claps his hands together in front of him.

"I have some news for you." He says.

I cock my head to the side. "What is it?"

"Mrs. Johnson had her baby last night. The baby girl came a month early, and the substitute that the school booked isn't available until then. Which means that they are pretty desperate to have a fill in." My dad says with a big grin.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Well you have a degree in English-which is what Mrs. Johnson is teaching-and you told me that you can be a substitute...so I was thinking that you could talk to the school tomorrow. I am pretty sure it would great experience." My dad explains.

I nod my head. It sounds like a good idea. I don't know what I want to do with my Bacheller degree. Maybe this substitute gig will help me decide if I want to be a teacher or not. I smile at my dad.

"I think I will."

By this time the waiter has come back with our drinks.

I sit on my couch, once again bored. The cable guy hasn't come out yet, and the house is spotless and completely unpacked. I checked my phone for the time. It is only eight o clock. I could walk to the corner store and grab some breakfast for tomorrow morning. I smile at my idea and push my feet into some flats. I walk out the door and lock it behind me. My mind wanders back to the memory.

_Riley...what are you doing here?" He asks._

_I squeeze my eyes shut. "Well I thought I would be enjoying the first day of summer with my close friends, but apparently not. And I want you to tell me why."_

_I hear him sigh. I open my eyes to see him tell the blond something. Her brown eyes turn hard as she glares at me and storms away._

_"I have no idea what you are talking about." He says._

_I glare at him. "Don't play dumb!" I yell at him. "For months you and the rest of our friends been dodging me. You all disappear suddenly, you all keep secrets, and none of you can look me in the eye."_

_"Don't be so over dramatic, Riley." Paul says._

_"Me? Over dramatic? Well excuse me for not liking my friends for totally ditching me for no reason!" I yell at him._

_"I will give you are reason. We are growing apart. It is obvious that you will be going to college out-of-state, meet some new friends, and then forget about us! While we will all be here. Living out our lives!"_

_I scoff at his reason. "Really? The old 'we are growing apart' speech? Can I have the real reason now?"_

_Paul clenches his fists and the muscles in his jaw jumps. He opens his eyes and for the first time in months his eyes bore into mine. For just a nanosecond his eyes go wide, but he blinks and curses under his breath._

_"Riley...I don't want to see you anymore. I only put up with you because I felt sorry for you. Now that school is over I don't have to tolerate you anymore. I am done being your pity friend." He says a cold flat voice._

I take a step back and suck in a breath of air. I feel my heart tear and a sense of rejection falls over me. Tears brim my eyes and I let them fall.

"Is that really how you feel?" I ask with a thick voice.

"Yup." He says with no emotion.

"Riley? Is that you?" I once again get ripped from my thoughts.

I look up to see dark skin, a large naked chest, broad shoulders, and familiar dark brown eyes.

"Paul...?"

_"Fine then I don't want to see you ever again either."_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello my fellow writersreaders/humans! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it! A big thanks to all of the follows/favorites/reviews! Can't wait to read what you think!


End file.
